


A Secret, A Crush, And A Boyfriend.

by Ellie_bear321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Death, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_bear321/pseuds/Ellie_bear321
Summary: Everyone thinks Rose Adams is perfect, she has the best grades, a perfect rich boyfriend, A perfect rich familyWhat more could she want?But every story has two sides, just not everyone is willing to see both sides.Is anyone willing to see her side? Willing to see past her facade, or will she be able to keep up her facade until she can leave?





	1. Chapter 1

Note : This is my first book so please bear with me! my editor will be fixing my grammar mistakes so it shouldn't be too bad but it doesn't mean that the plot won't be shitty.

Rose Adams P.O.V

"Hey Alex," I said to my 'oh so perfect boyfriend' "How are you?" I asked, hoping he was in a good mood, if he was maybe I wouldn't get as many bruises as usual.  
Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that my 'father' abuses me, and my boyfriend knows about it, sometimes if he's in a bad mood he tells my 'father' how I acted, if I caused 'drama' and by 'drama' that means him telling my 'father' lies so I can get beat more, sometimes he even joins in on the 'fun' and abuses me too. I've thought about telling the police, but they would think I'm a spoiled rich kid trying to start drama by lying. Sometimes I just wish I could die... You might be wondering why I don't just kill myself? Trust me, I've thought about it, but a few things are keeping me from doing so. For some reason, I keep seeing a guy in my dreams, he's sweet and kind and talks to me, he has short black hair with streaks of light blue. "Same as always," he said, snapping me out of my daydream. But he seems to be in a good mood so that's good right? 

time skip

as we walked to class I saw Rebecca and she hugged me as if her life depended on it. Since my family abuses me, I have to wear long shirts and pants to cover up the bruises, and since I have like 100 bruises, it hurts like hell when she hugged me. Oh right I forgot to tell you who Rebecca is, she's one of my best friends, also one of the very few reasons I don't kill myself.  
She dyed her hair a light red, she's kinda short but that doesn't mean she isn't badass. After class, I see her again, but this time with her 'so-called sister'  
she was adopted but that isn't the reason I hate her, it's because she's a bitch, but she acts like a perfect little angel when Rebecca is around, and honestly it pisses me off, maybes it's because we're 18 and she's 16 but even when Rebecca and I were 16 we weren't bitches like her. It honestly made me sad that me and her couldn't be friends, had she not been a bitch to me then I would've become friends with her. Oh well her loss.

I just got home, hopefully Alex didn’t lie to my ‘father’ again, but I doubt he didn’t lie. I open the door with my house key, and walk in, but I don’t see my ‘father’ this is weird... normally he beats me after school and sometimes before school. “Father... Are you here?” I ask, hoping he’s not here. I turn around to close the door as I get punched, damn how did I not see that coming? I stumble backs bit before getting up again, if I learned anything over this years of living with him it’s to always get back up again, or the beating will be even worse if that’s even possible. 

As I stand there waiting for the next punch, I notice that he’s... grinning...?   
why would he be grinning...?   
He doesn’t move, and I don’t either, I’m frozen in fear. As he moves closer I stand still until he’s right by my face, and grabs my face harshly, holding it still as he keeps landing punches on my face, not caring about the bruises.  
That’s gonna be hell to cover up.

soon after a few more punches I start seeing little dots clouding my vision and I pass out.   
once I wake up I’m covered in a small pool of my own blood, I look over at the clock as it says 4:13 am. since I already know I’m not getting any sleep tonight I might as well get ready and try to hide these bruises.

after I clean the blood with bleach I get my make up bag, and start to apply the cover up so no one can see my bruises, and put on some eyeliner and dark eye shadow to make the bruises by my eyes less noticeable and light pink lipstick just to look nice.

by the time I get done it’s about 5 am and I leave since it’s a half an hour walk to school and my ’father’ won’t let me use a car because "useless trash like me don’t deserve the right to use cars and that I should be lucky to even have a home like this."  
Great home, not so great family.

oh you might be thinking where my mom is during all this ? Well she ran away after giving birth to me, she couldn’t handle living with my ‘father’ because he isn’t the real dad, yup, she cheated, and I’m the result of her stupidity.

time skip from here to the next day at class

I was five minutes early to class as always, talking to the teacher. although they are nice to me, I know they are just trying to get close to my 'father' because they just want money.  
As everyone got here I saw that a new kid was here, I couldn't get a good look at him because he was wearing a black hoodie. 

"This is Conner, he's new so be nice." the teacher said, I just looked at her pretending to care. I make a mental note to check out his background later though, but since I already know what they're teaching I can do a quick check to find his last name to make it easier later. as they started going over things I already knew, I started looking up 'Conner' but since she didn't say his last name so that doesn't give me much to go off of. I just checked everything, instagram, tic tok, facebook, snap chat. Everything you can think of, any teenager has at least one app to talk to people, even my 'father' let me get the apps even though I barely ever use them. I don't get it, does he even have a phone? I didn't think of this, but then again I love a mystery, I should watch him, but then again would he bring his phone to school or would he keep it at home ? Then again theres a chance that he doesn't even have a phone! this might take a while to think about. 

"Rose, can you solve this question?" The teacher asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "yeah, it's-" I got cut off by the bell ringing. "Class dismissed, remember to ask if you have any questions" The teacher said, knowing those who did have a question wouldn't ask because they're too shy or nervous, she always tried to make them feel okay with asking for help but they never did. "Also Conner, can you put your hood down? The school rules say that teachers have to be able to see your face to make sure your not stoned or anything." the teacher said.  
I love how she always spook so freely, like what teacher would imply you could be stoned and not be afraid of getting fired?. She's the only teacher that I feel is honestly nice.

He took off his hood and that's when it hit me. He looks exactly like the guy I see in my dreams, does he remember me? Is it he actually him? Is he nice like in my dreams or will he just try to suck up to me because of my 'father'? so many thoughts racing through my head, that I didn't even realize he had left! Alex is in almost all my other classes! There's no way I'll be able to talk to him today, and if Alex notices that somethings up I'll be in deep shit. So I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow... I really wanna just talk to him at lunch but I don't think I can handle too many more bruises and with Rebecca hugging me so hard I don't think more bruises would help me try to act like I'm not in pain, so the only thing I can do is wait until tomorrow. I sigh as I get up and go to my next class. I already understand everything they are teaching, so I just pretend to look like I care.  
Honestly all these classes are easy. If you really put your mind to it, its as easy as breathing, the thing is almost everyone in my class is one is those people who would rather fail and try to learn it by their self rather than listening to the teacher.

Yes, you heard me right, my mom cheated, and as you can see, I’m the mistake from her stupidity. Maybe I wouldn’t see her as stupid if she had, oh I don’t know, maybe used a condom like a smart cheater would then I wouldn’t see her as stupid. And you might be thinking ‘well where is the real father?’ Oh well, he didn’t even know my ‘mom’ much less care about her, so he ran, he just thought it was a one night stand, nothing else.  
But don't worry about me, I'm stronger then I look and plus I know I won't be able to leave this hell hole gone until college, even then it might be hard to leave but luckily if I don't go to college it'll look like I'm dumb to the public and my father can't handle that in the public eye, so he'll 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 to let me go to college! I just hope it'll be alive that long to make it until I can go to college...

But anyway now that I’m at school (because the back story took a while) I have to get to class if I want to be early, and I must be early... if not... we’ll let’s just say it’s better for me if I’m early...  
as I walked to class I saw my male best friend.  
“hey, Sebastian, where were you yesterday? I didn’t see you which is weird because you know I notice everyone, on a side note did you see that there is a new kid in the school?” I said, running out of breath from talking so long.  
“First: Just breathe, and second, no I didn’t know there was a new kid, what’s his name? Also, I wasn’t here for the first day of school because I’m moving out of my mom’s house and getting my own house” oh yeah I forgot to saw his dad and mom spit because his dad didn’t want a child so soon. Dumb right? But so is having a mistake of a child like me so.  
“OMG, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME BEFORE !” I whisper yelled, not wanting Alex or Owen to hear.

“ I know I know, but don’t tell Rebecca yet, I want to tell her when she’s with you so act like you don’t know,” he said, but of course I’m going to brag to her that he told me first instead her.

as we went to our classes, me already being early I saw Conner, oh shit I couldn’t look him up! What kind of person can’t even look a kid in their class? Ugh, I’m so dumb! 

“Hey Conner,” I said as I took a seat in the classroom. “Oh Uh, Hi. your name is Rose right ?” He asked, oh his voice was just as great as in my dreams, I wonder if he’s as nice and kind as in my dreams as well! No, no, no, I can’t think like that... I can’t have any trust in guys other than Sebastian. If I do, I’ll get stabbed in the back, and hurt more than before... I have to remember I can’t trust him or anyone else for that matter... 

“oh yes, I didn’t think you’d remember me,” I said, surprised.  
”who wouldn't remember anyone as cute as you,” he said, taking me by surprise, making me blush a light shade of pink. How could I let this happen! I'm losing! ”um.... thank you,” I said, trying to hide my face ”what's this I see? A blush ?” he said, making my blush grow, luckily for me he backed off when other people came in, but that was the highlight of my day! This has got to be the best day of my whole year! no, the best day of my whole life! wait wait wait... I can't get too happy, he might just be a player, I don't even know him so why am I so happy, if I start liking him it'll just end up hurting me more... I'm going to keep my feelings way down until I shit the feelings out, after all, how long can feelings last? surely not that long... right?

Third person POV

What Rose didn't know, was that feelings could last a 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 time, way longer then she thought they could...

End of chaper one  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
OMG THERE WAS 2,247 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IMA TRY TO GET TO AT MOST 3,000 WORDS BUT ATLEAST 1,500 WORDS EVERY CHAPER


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Adam's POV**   
It's been a few days and Conner has been flirting with me non stop, the class with him is the highlight of my day!!!, I was eating an apple when Rebecca leaned closer to me and whispered " _Hey, Conner is staring at you_ " she said and giggled like a child teasing her sister about her boyfriend, she acts like such a child! I rolled my eyes and scoffed, I then leaned closer to her and whispered to her " _yeah right, I doubt. Quit joking around and eat!_ " " _But I'm not joking I swear! look at him, he's staring at you, I swear he is!_ " she whispered yelled back. I looked at where he was sitting and to my surprise, he actually was looking at me. our eyes met and I started blushing, neither one of us looking away. h-he was looking at... me... wait there must be logically reason for this!

Then somehow Alex was in front of my eyes, he kissed my forehead and quickly leaned to my ear and whispered " _I saw_ " so quite but so evil that I swear he sounded like a tiny devil. He sat down next to me and I swear I heard a small....growl..... coming from Conner..... It's just my mind, there's no way he growled, only animals do that.... Right? 

**Conner's POV**

She's so cute when she blushes. " _I thought you said you didn't need a mate_ " my wolf, Lucas said, making me slightly annoyed. Lucas shut up, and I don't want a mate, I just wanted someone to talk to since your not someone I'd like to talk to every day for the rest of my damned life. " _get to know mate more she won't want to be friends with a player who only flirts with her_ " he's not wrong, I've only flirted with her, I don't even know her favorite color, let alone her favorite song, animal, I don't know anything about her... " _Let's follow her home!_ " that is literally the dumbest idea ever ' _but you want to'_ your not wrong but....eh, to hell with it, why not? 

I let out a low growl... that bastard Alex is sitting next to my mate AND HE KISSED HER FOREHEAD " _Pff, and you said you didn't want a mate_ " ... " _nothing to say hm?_ " shut up! **Rose's POV**  
 **time skip to Rose walking home and Conner following her**

I have a feeling that someone is following me.... but who would follow me? I keep jogging, its been around 30 minutes by now, just a few more minutes until I'm home

**Conner's POV**

I've been following her for a while, she's been jogging for 30 minutes at least, her home sure is a long way away... shouldn't her family have picked her up at the school or something? 

**Rose's POV**

finally, the moment I've been dreading has come... I walk to the porch, unlock the door with the spare key, and walk in, to see my 'father' in a room with one women, a man and some one who seemed to be a bodyguard, I decided it's best to leave my father talk to them as I leave. "Rose? your home! finally!" he said as he stood up and walked to me "This kid, I asked her if she wanted a ride home but she wanted to walk, you know kids, always wanting to get skinnier by walking and stuff ahah" he said as he hugged me by the side, his hands right when my ribs that he broke were. I fought the urge to scream in pain as I smiled and said "Hello, I'm rose but I'm sure my father already told you that" "Oh yes, he already told us that dear, we were just talking about the stuff for your marriage" the women said "What marriage....?" I asked and my father gave me a _'Shut the fuck up or your going to be in a world of pain'_ look, but sadly it was too late and I had already said it "you haven't told her?" she asked, the man next to her silent. "erm... I was going to..." my father said, clearly pissed that I said asonething. "Your getting married to my son Conner, your only the daughter of an alpha-" the women said but was cut off by my father "SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IT YET KATE!!!" my father was clearly pissed, if you were anyone standing here you'd only thought he was a bit annoyed because he yelled, but if you were me, you'd know he was very pissed because his hand on my ribs was applying pressure and it hurt like a bitch since my ribs were in the middle of healing. what held me back from screaming from the pain was the fact that she said 'Conner' this place was a big place but everyone know everyone in here, and there was only one Conner here, that was the guy in my dreams Conner. "Well you should have told her sooner!" the women said, annoying the hell out of me. "Just tell me now please!" I said, getting annoyed by being the only one here not understanding or knowing anything. "Your father is the most powerful alpha of this place, Me and my husband are the king and queen of the USA and we were making arrgement to have you and our son, Conner, married" she said. " **KATE** " my father yelled at the top of his lungs. "Okay." I said calmly, surprising everyone. I don't trust Conner yet and now, knowing that he's a prince only makes him scarier... wait a minute.... THATS WHY HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME !! HE WANTED TO MAKE SURE I TRUSTED HIM WHEN I LEARNED SO HE COULD EMOTIONLLY HURT ME EVEN MORE...!!! well I already got inside his head so at least I won't be surprised when he abuses me but.... I guess I'm sad that I know he's like everyone else.... 

**Conner's POV**

SHE'S THE GIRL I HAVE A MARRIGE WITH!?!!? HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THE CHANCES THAT MY MATE WOULD BE THE GIRL I HAVE A MARRIGE WITH IS JUST.... I.... WOW 

**Rose's POV**

I feel like crying now that I know Conner's plan.... 'but it might not even be his plan' a voice said WHAT. THE. ACUALLY. FUCK. GREAT, NOW I'M HEARING THINGS.I'M INSANE. I'VE WENT OFF THE DEEP END 'would you stop being so god damn dramatic' SHIT. IT TALKED AGAIN. wait, would I say "it talked again" or "I talked again" because its just my mind? 'actually.... I don't know' STOP TALKING "well know that you know all of that, you should know the date of your wedding" the women said "Ah, right I forgot why you were even here" my father said "so we both agree in January?" the women asked, though you could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Yes yes, that will work out great" my father said, going along with whatever she said to get her out so he could punish me. finally she, her husband and their bodyguard left, leaving me to deal with my father. he stopped side hugging me "why were you okay with the marriage?" he asked as he grabbed my face tightly, "And don't you dare lie to me"

  
  
**Word count : 1,210**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note, please read :

Hi, so I'm banned from my phone for a month so I might be posting like super fast or super slow, I'm going to try to post about one every week or two but I might post every month, it's hard to make updates because my editor (whom was my sister, not even a real editor LOL) decided that she is too busy making her own books, so I have to brainstorm ideas, type it out, check for grammar mistakes, make sure it's long enough and I have to make sure that everything makes sense plus since it's winter I might got sick.   
And I have to make sure my grades stay up, attend class, spend time with family, talk to friends online, you know, and with Christmas coming soon I have to buy gifts for my grandma and grandpa, mom and dad, three sisters, my brother, and my sister's boyfriend. This post is just to talk about the characters and a tiny bit about the story

 **Ruby**  
Gender : Female

Age : 17

Sexuality : Lesbian

Hair color : dyed ruby red

Eye color : Blue

Nick name : Ru-Ru 

Favorite food : Burritos

Favorite color : Purple

Favorite animal : Snakes

Role : Rose's female best friend

**Sebastian**

Gender : male

Age : 17

Sexuality : Straight as a pan (In case you didn't get it, pansexual)

Nick name : Seb/Sebby

Hair color : Black

Eye color : Black

Favorite food : Tacos

Favorite color : Black

Favorite animal : Dogs

Role : Rose's male best friend

**Rose**

Gender : female

Age : 17

Sexuality : straight

Nick name : Rosie

Hair color : Brown

Eye color : Brown

Favorite color : Doesn't care

Favorite food : Doesn't have one

Favorite animal : Bunnies

Role : Female leader

**Conner**

Gender : Male

Age : 17

Sexuality : straight 

Nick name : Con and sometimes called Conny

Hair color : Black with blue ends (only the blue was dyed)

Eye color : Black

Favorite food : any sandwich 

Favorite color : doesn't care

Favorite animal : Wolfs

Role : male lead

**When I add more characters I will do this again**

**Conner's POV**  
 **(** _ **Btw he was watching from the window and was using his wolf hearing to hear in case you were confused)**_

I can't believe it... WAIT THIS MEANS SHE'S NOT ONLY A WOLF, BUT AN ALPHA WOLF "wait... shouldn't she heave felt the mate bond...? does mate not want us?" Think about it Lucas, why would she agree to the marriage so easily? I knew it, she's probably a slut like all the other girls are. "Don't talk about mate like that, you know deep down your lying to yourself" No you know deep down, _**your**_ lying to yourself, she's probably whoring around right now! "if she were whoring around you'd be in a shit ton of pain, every time a wolf has sex with someone other then their mate, the mate feels pain, so we're lucky she isn't a whore and I'd stop saying she was a whore if were you because if you keep saying it then it might come true, and that won't be good for me or you." Lucas said, making me feel guilty, I guess I am lucky...   
  
**Rose's POV  
  
** I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I tried my hardest not to cry from his painful grip that only got tighter every second I didn't answer him.   
"I will only repeat this once _Why were you okay with the_ _marriage_ _!?"_ he said angrily, clearly pissed off, and now that we were alone, he could take his angry out on me.  
" **Answer me you fucking bitch!"** he said, tightening his grip on me. "I- I didn't want to be with Alex so I wasn't upset when I found out I was getting married to someone else"


End file.
